1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which is configured to connect a group of terminals of lines which are formed on a substrate of the display device to a group of terminals of lines of a plurality of printed circuit boards (for example, flexible printed circuit boards (FPC)).
2. Description of the Related Art
A currently available display device represented by a liquid crystal display device performs a display control by applying a voltage to a plurality of lines arranged on a substrate. For example, in case of the liquid crystal display device, a display region is constituted by forming a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines which are arranged to intersect the plurality of scanning lines on a TFT substrate, and terminal portions which are connected to the plurality of respective scanning lines and the plurality of signal lines are formed outside the display region. Further, an FPC is connected to the terminal portions via an anisotropic conductive sheet (ACF) for applying a voltage to the terminal portions.
In connecting the terminal portions of the lines on the TFT substrate and the FPCs, to prevent wrong handling of the FPCs connected to the terminal portions on a scanning line side with the FPCs connected to the terminal portions on a signal line side, Japanese Patent Laid-open 2003-131584 (patent document 1) discloses a technique which mounts an identification mark which differs from the mark on the signal line side is mounted on the scanning line side on a substrate in addition to an alignment mark.